The princess of Vestroia
by Shun-Kun's Babe
Summary: When Hydron wants to become king he discovers that he must first find a princess. Soon he tells the Vexos to find the former princess of Vestrioa but she was banished by his father. What if the brawlers find her before them, but they don't even know it yet. ShunxOC
1. Chapter 1

Marie: OK who wants to do the disclaimer? Shun?

Shun: Fine if I have to...Marie does not own Bakugan Battle brawlers but if she did I would still have skyress and Spectra would be his own character.

Marie: Thank you Shun-kun. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The threat

Lync's POV

We sat in the Vexos meeting room, waiting for Hydron to annouce our next plan to attack the brawlers. Mylene was arguing with Shadow and Volt was just sitting tapping his fingers on the table. Soon Hydron walked in and took a seat at the head of the table. We all stopped making noise to listen to him but he just sat there twirling his hair around his finger. I sighed loudly and got a few glares from Volt and Mylene.

"Well I'm bored what do you expect?" I mumbled to myself

"Ok well I have some news for you." Hydron started

"And that news would be?" Shadow asked sticking out his tongue

"Well I was looking through some books in the library and I discovered there was a princess of Vestal." Hydron said "And apparently my father sent her away and now she is somewhere and I must have her back here. That's where you come in."

"Oh so you want us to find her for what reason might I ask." Mylene said.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Volt asked "I mean if she was banished couldn't she be anywhere on Vestal or earth?"

"Well yes all I know is her name is Sora." Hydron explained "So good luck. I will send you to earth first and give you all the time you need. Oh yes and try not to get in trouble with the brawlers. But if you must kill them then do so. The only way I can become King is if I have a princess. You MUST find this girl."

"Yes Prince Hydron." We all nodded and left the meeting room. Then I started laughing.

"What is so funny Lync?" Volt asked

"Well hasn't he ever tried internet dating?" I laughed. Everyone shook their heads and walked away. "Oh come on it was funny."

Dan's POV

"Runo calm down!" I shouted

"No way Dan you are just so annoying sometimes!" Runo shouted as she walked off behind the counter. Shun smirked and I glared at him. He always found it funny when Runo and I fought. Julie was looking through a magazine and then a girl with white hair and ocean blue eyes walked up to us with a notepad and pen in hand. Marucho, Shun, Ren, Ace, Baron and Keith all stared at her I must admit she was pretty but not as pretty as Runo.

"Hello my name is Saki Sora, but call me Saki.I'll be your waitress today" She waved

"Oh Saki Sora meaning Sky blossom right?" Marucho asked

"Yeah exactly, little guy." She smiled. Everyone (except Marucho) bursted out laughing. Marucho is 16 years old and he was mistaken for a kid. That's just really funny "Um did I say something funny?"

"No." Shun said.

"Oh well then, um can I take your order?" She asked. We gave her our orders and she walked away. All the guys were still staring at her. Julie snapped her fingers in their face and they snapped out of it.

"Ugh perverts." She sighed. Saki came back and gave us our drinks. Runo came back and introduced us to Saki.

"Daniel may I talk to you in private?" Drago asked. I nodded and walked away from the table.

"What is it Drago?" I asked

"That girl she seems so familiar and she gives off this really good vibe." Drago said

"Hm she does doesn't she?" I sighed. _Who is that girl_ I thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Interspace Show Down

Dan's POV

"Ability activate Core Buster!" I shouted. Taylean returned to Shun and Drago came back to me. I was using brawling as an excuse to get that Sora girl out of my head. She has been appearing in my dreams, but she's always chained up and crying. But whenever I saw her she was as cheery as ever. Shun and I walked back to Marucho's office like thingy (I haven't watched the last two seasons yet, so I ain't sure). He was in there with Keith and Gus who were sitting around working on something.

"Hey you guys what's up?" I asked. But they didn't even turn to look at me. I coughed loudly and they turned their heads for about a second.

"Hello um Marucho?" We all turned our heads and Sora walked in.

"HI SORA!" I greeted but got a smack on the head from Shun. "What?"

"Could you be anymore desperate?" Shun asked. I scoffed and turned to Sora who was blushing like a beetroot.

"Oh so you're a blusher huh?" I laughed and couldn't help but smile at her giggle. She nodded and then walked away from me over to Marucho, slightly rubbing her shoulder against Shun who didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yes Sora how are you?" Marucho asked

"I'm good how about you guys?" she asked. We all muffled and 'fine' and she nodded her head. "So um I was just about to go brawl. Anyone wanna join me?"

"I'll-"

"Ok sure." Shun cut me off and the two walked back to the main part of interspace. We all followed and on the big screen it annouced. 'Sora vs. Shun'

"You know I had no idea you battled." Marucho chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. Man this girl got easily offended. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Take it easy Sora, all he's saying is you don't give that brawler vibe." I explained, but I think I just made her even more angry.

"Brawler Vibe. You mean it's because I'm not a guy?" She asked getting in my face, I had to look down at her since she was a little shorter than me.

"Well obviously you're not a guy." Oh man I didn't mean to say that.

"Ugh you sick pervert!" She shouted running away from me. She thought I was looking at her, um...goodies. Oh man this chick is just like Runo if you rub her the wrong way.

"Oh come on Sora I didn't mean it like that!" I said trying to run after her but Spectra stopped me.

"She just needs to calm down." Shun said. Now I felt really bad. We walked to the arena where Sora and Shun were gonna have their battle. Sora was there and she seemed to be keeping the audience entertained.

"So whatcha' think girls I'm gonna take Shun down and show him what I'm made of!" She laughed

"You talke big for a little girl." Shun suprised all of us. I never knew he could trash talk like that.

"Hmph thanks Kazami." She smiled

"What no smart comeback?" Shun asked

"Nope I don't believe in putting my money where my mouth is." She said. Shun threw down his gate card and then Taylean.

"Ventus Taylean stand!" He shouted.

"Naga stand." Sora said. Everyone gasped. I thought we killed Naga a long time ago. "I managed to change him and now he's on my side."

**~Skipping battle. outcome Sora wins~**

"What Shun how could you loose?" Keith asked shocked. All he did was shrug and walk over to Sora who was being adorded by her 'fans'. They shook hands and walked away. But I couldn't just let her off the hook like that. But then something strange happened. Tristar, Taylean and Drago started floating with some kind of glow around them.

"Daniel I can't control myself!" Drago shouted and they started to float in the same direction as Sora went. We chased after our bakugan and soon found Sora get hit in the head by the bakugan. She turned around and gave us death glares. Oh man she thought we threw them at her. Great just Great.

"That was low even for you Kazami." She said stomping off. Wait a second. Shun didn't care that he lost the battle, he interuppted me to brawl Sora and he teased her. :3

"Shun~has a crush~" I said in a sing song voice.

"No I do not." He sighed then walked off. Talk about grumpy

* * *

Marie: OK I'm sorry it sucks but I couldn't figure how to add this to the chapter and I was so confused. So I changed this chapter so many times ugh

Shun: And I do not like Sora!

Marie: mhm come here Sora!

Sora: Yes Marie?

Shun: *blushing*

Marie: mhm

Alice: How dare you steal Shun *attacks Sora*


	3. Chapter 3

Marie: Ok so in chapter two I forgot the disclaimer, woops. Paige get in here boy!

Paige: I'm a girl!

Marie: What?

All the boys: What?

The whole world: What?!

Paige: Ugh! Marie does not own Bakugan and if she did people would be able to tell that I'm a girl!

* * *

Chapter 3

Blending in

Mylene's POV

How dare that spoiled brat Hydron make us find this princess for him. Can't he just find her himself and how long has it been since she was banished anyway? For all we know she could be fifty years old and own a hundred cats. OK our first stop is earth, maybe those pesky brawlers now something. After all they are known for helping people and why not take in a lost princess. As soon as we were beamed on Earth Shadow almost broke our cover.

"Maybe we should disguise ourselves?" Volt asked

"Hmm you're right Volt." Lync nodded

"OK let's go to the mall place and Shadow do not attack the humans." I said. Shadow rolled his eyes and we walked to the mall trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. These humans dressed so strange, I guess this is what they call fashion. Soon we went into some shops and changed our clothes. I got a blonde wig which went up to my waist. I wore a blue off the shoulder top and a dark blue sleeveless dress with knee high white sock and brown ankle boots. I changed my lipstick color from red to pink and when I looked in the mirror I could barely recognize myself. Volt, Shadow, Lync and I all paid for our clothes and then we walked to that Runo girl parents' café and took a seat.

"Hello I'm Sora and I'll be your waitress." She greeted

"Hello~ Sora~" Lync flirted. I slapped him on the back off his head and he groaned.

"What would you like to order?" She asked completely ignoring Lync's attempts at flirting.

"Um well I'd like a pineapple juice." Shadow said.

"I'll have a coke."

"A Sprite for me please." I gave her my order and she walked to the kitchen and a few minutes later came back with our drinks. That Dan Kuso kid and his friends walked in and we all ducked our heads behind our menus.

"DAN KUSO YOU ARE SO HORRIBLE!" We turned our heads expecting to see Runo shouting at him, but it's that Sora girl. I wonder what he did to her. Obviously she was upset and I don't blame her for being so angry. Being in the presence of Dan Kuso is enough to drive anyone crazy. She really looked like she was gonna tackle him.

"Just give us Naga he is evil." Dan shouted

"No he isn't!" She shouted back at him, "You're just upset because Naga is more powerful than Drago and it's upsetting you."

"Since when is any Bakugan more powerful than Drago?" Marucho asked.

"Since I came into interspace." She said her eyes turning into a deep shade of red. They were almost blood red. She dumped some orange colored liquid on him and then walked out throwing her apron on the ground before she left.

"Dan what did you do?" Runo asked. She must have missed her top spot as the 'loud one'. These earth girls are so strange. They get so upset about almost everything it's so annoying.

"We'll have the bill." Volt said. Runo brought us the bill and Shadow paid. I'm really shocked he almost seems kind of, calm. Well honestly as calm as Shadow can get. Shun passed by our table and we ducked our heads again. Luckily he didn't recognize us or else our cover would have been blown. He walked out maybe to find Sora.

"Shadow and I will follow them." I said. Volt and Lync nodded and we ran after them. When we got to the park we hid behind a tree where they couldn't see us and listened in on their conversation.

"Listen Shun I get it if you guys can't handle being beaten by a girl." She chuckled probably referring to Dan's outburst.

"No listen I'm sorry for Dan he isn't used to losing." Shun said

"Well ok I guess not all guys are like him." EW gross are they flirting with each other?

"You're a really strong brawler Sora." Shun said, whoa wait did he just smile?

"Thanks you're not bad yourself." If they kiss I'm gonna puke. This is so disgusting. I could tell Shadow was also disgusted by the look on his face. I hate it when humans show affection to each other.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime."

"Sure Kazami, there's karaoke at the café tomorrow night." She said

"Well don't expect me to sing." Shun laughed

"Fine I won't. But I might be working so I can't guarantee-" she said but was cut off by Shun

"Don't worry I'll sort everything out." The two waved and parted ways. Who should we follow? Kazami or Sora? My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst of chirping and Shadow laughing. This boy is so reckless. I ran over to where Shadow was and tried to stop him from eating the birds around the park. I pulled Shadow away and we walked back to the café where Volt and Lync were waiting for us.

"So what's the plan?" Lync asked

"We're going to karaoke night." I stated pointing to the poster behind them.

* * *

Marie: Oh Shun is getting his flirt on. How's Sora doing? I heard she got into the hospital after what Alice did to her.

Shun: Yeah but she's…ok

Sora: Come here Angelica, she's my dragon.

Naga: My name is Naga

Sora: no it's Angelica.

Marie: O-o

Shun: …

Naga: …


	4. Chapter 4

Marie: Disclaimer time! ok Dan I guess you're up next

Dan: Do I get food?

Marie: in the story you do. Kind of

Dan: good enough for me! Marie does not own bakugan

Marie: on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Shun's POV

Dating advice

Sora. She's so beautiful and so smart and gorgeus. I've never met a girl like her before. I'd never thought I'd fall for a girl like her. I wish I didn't doubt her brawling skills though. She just looks so innocent but in a battle she's so vicious. I guess I really shouldn't under estimate her skills or any other female brawler. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when Dan tapped my shoulder.

"Shun wake up!" Dan shouted as he flicked me over and over again. I grabbed his hand and was about to threw him across the room when Marucho stopped me.

"Ugh! What is is Dan?" I asked fustrated with him and he hadn't even said anything. I guess it's a new record for him.

"I'm so proud of you man." he smiled

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your date with Sora. And here I was thinking you'd die alone." He laughed. That time I did throw him across the room. It felt good to hear the thump of Dan hit the wall. And there is no way I'd die alone. According to fans I'm the most loved by girls. As if I'd die alone.

"Shun I don't think you should have done that." Talyean said popping onto my shoulder.

"Nope he deserved it." I smirked. Dan came over to me and started to shout, but I blocked him out.

"F*ck Shun that really hurt." wow I've never heard Dan swear. "Anyway I need to help you on your date."

"Why do I need your help?" I asked shocked

"When was the last time you went on a date?" well he got me there. I've never actually gone on a date. I sighed and looked at Dan for him to continue.

"OK first of all whenever you're with girls you must always flirt with other girls." he said

"Wait aren't you not supposed to flirt with other girls?" I don't even know why I was listening to him.

"And how many dates have you gone on?" I guess Dan got me there.

"Second do not listen to girls just talk about yourself, and second never ever let them prove you wrong. You're a guy so you are always right no matter what girls say."

"And may I ask you Dan. When was the last time you went on a date and Runo told you she had a lovely time?" Dan remained silent and I chuckled. I think I should ask someone else for dating advice. I headed to interspace and found Keith. He has a sister and surely he knows more about girls than Dan does.

"Keith I have to ask you something." I started

"Yes what is it Kazami?" He asked

"Well um I need help with girls."

"Didn't your grandfather already have that talk with you?"

"Ugh not that kind of help. I need dating advice." I sighed

"Oh well I think we need a few more guys for help on that." Keith laughed. I didn't think it was that funny that I, Shun Kazami, needed dating advice. Baron, Ace, Marucho and Gus all walked in.

"OK guys Shun here has never been on a date." Keith said.

"What weren't you like voted most best looking on the brawlers fan website?" Baron asked shocked

"What brawlers fansite?" Gus asked obviously as interested as I was.

"Um nothing." Baron said. We shrugged it off I guess it wasn't that important.

"OK first always let a girl know she's pretty." Keith said

"Second even if she's wrong, she's always has to be right." Ace said which made me confused

"But how can she be right if she's wrong?" Girls are strange

"Well girls always wanna know how right they are so no matter what she says it's right." Ace explained. "Example: if Sora thinks that the way Dan brawls if horrible and you don't think so, you HAVE to agree with her."

"OK." I made a note in my head to remember that.

"Third support her. If she wants to do something she loves you gotta promise to be there for her, even if it goes down the toilet. Fourth pay for everything and anything she wants, plus you're loaded so that isn't a problem. Fifth if she makes a big deal out of nothing you have to pretend you care. Sixth when you drop her off at home and she fumbles with her keys, it means she wants you to kiss her. Note that she will lean in 10% of the way. You have to go the other 90%."

"Is all that really important?" I asked

"Do you want to be single for the rest of your life?" Gus asked

"No."

"Then yes it is really important." Keith finished. Man I never knew there were so many rules to dating a girl. But I guess Sora is worth it. Soon Dan bursted into the room with a shoe print on his face. You all know I was here so I didn't do it to him.

"Hey Shun you'll never guess what Sora did to me." He shouted. "She threw me across a wall and then stepped on my face."

"Now that's my kind of woman." I cracked a smile and walked past Dan.

This Dating advice better work. Or else I throw all of them against a wall and step on their faces

* * *

Marie: Whoa Shun and Sora are very um violent

Shun: Yep

Sora: Hey Angelica! Come here boy

Naga: once again my name is Naga

Marie: Gee Alice really did a number on her

Alice: And I'll do it again if she doesn't back off

Sora: Oh you wanna go there chica?

Alice: Let's go *tackles Sora*

Sora: not again.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie: Anyone wanna do the disclaimer?

Sora: me me me!

Marie: Nope not you

Sora: Why not?

Marie: you're not…stable

Sora: Marie does not own Bakugan, 'Countdown' by Leon Thomas III, 'Now' by Paramore or Angelica my Dragon

Marie: I told you you're not Stable!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Date

Shun's POV

Remember, no matter what she's always right, support her with whatever she needs and pay for everything and anything she wants. There was a knock at the bathroom door and the sound of Dan whining. I hated that I was staying at his house, but if it got me closer to Sora then I'll do anything for her.

"Shun come on you don't want to keep Sora waiting!" He shouted "I mean she is your first date after all, don't want her to be your last."

"Keep it together Shun. You know you promised the hospital they wouldn't have to see Dan for another few days." I mumbled to myself. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"Hm you know you could use a few tweaks here and there." Dan laughed. I was about to punch him when his mom came upstairs.

"Aw look at you two all grown up." She cooed and messed with Dan and I's hair. I really liked Dan's mother I guess you could say she kind of took the place of my mom when she left. I mean she'll never really replace but it was nice to know I could look at her as a mother figure. "You know I told your mother I'd take care of Shun and I'm sure she'd be proud to see what an intelligent young man you've become."

"Thank you Mrs. Kuso." I bowed my head. She smiled and escorted Dan and I downstairs.

"Now make sure you're back here before ten." She warned

"OK mom we get it." Dan whined. We waved and walked to Runo's parent's café. All our friends were there including Julie, Keith, Mira, Ace, Baron, Mira, Runo, Gus, Alice and Sora. Well Sora and Runo were there as waitresses. I guess she didn't manage to get out of working. She looked as pretty as she walked around in a pink Kimono which reached her knees and her hair was neatly tied up in a bun with a flower tucked behind her ear.

"Hey Shun." She smiled kissing my cheek. I felt my cheeks warm up and Dan nudged me in the arm.

"She kissed you on the cheek it's a good sign." Dan whispered "Or she's just really forward."

"OK Sora I think Julie and Alice can take over for us." Runo and Sora took off their aprons and gave them to Alice and Julie. "So what's up?" There was a chorus of 'nothing's and 'not much's around the table.

"Hey Shun why don't you go up and sing?" Ace asked

"I'll go if you, Dan and Keith join me." I said. I can't believe I just said that. The guys nodded and we went up to the stage and everyone cheered for us. We look through the songs and finally picked one. Much to my dismay it wasn't the song I would have liked but Dan thought it was good.

(Dan: **bold**, Shun: _Italics_, Keith: underlined, All: normal)

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
ohohohoh, yeah

**All my attention baby  
My extra time  
**_There's nothing' I won't give you  
Girl if you were mine  
_Six million times I'm thinking'  
About your face  
_You know I'm crazy for you  
Let me count the ways  
_**Too many girls I'm chasing'  
I've had my fun  
**But all the time was wasted  
Girl you know that you're the one

It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown falling' faster  
Don't think I'm gone' last now  
[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

_There's only one in your life  
I want it to be me  
_**Gon' set your heart on fire**  
**Burning' in the fourth degree**  
Serenade you, call your name  
For you to come around  
9, 10 back again  
Count the ways I love you now

It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown falling' faster 2x  
Don't think I'm gone' last now  
[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

Ooooohh Oooooohh  
**10, you're beautiful**  
_9, you're amazing_  
8, you're contagious  
Every time I look at you  
**6, you're a star**  
5, who you are  
_4,3 know you want me  
Don't you know that I want you 2  
You're the one [Yeah]  
_  
It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one girl  
It's a countdown falling' faster (2x)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

It's a countdown to your love  
You're my number one girl  
I countdown falling' faster (2x)  
Don't think I'm gon' last now  
[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute  
I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]

After out song Sora ran up to me and gave me a hug. I never knew a girl's hug could be so soft and warm and loving. Only know do I realize how small Sora was, her scent filled my nose and she smelt of vanilla and roses.

"Hey anyone wanna sing with me?" Sora asked

"Sure!" Runo and Mira said at the same time. The girls got up and went over to the DJ and picked there song. We all cheered for them as they got ready to sing. The music started to play and the girls sang to 'Now' by paramore.

(Runo: Italics. Mira: Bold. Sora: underlined. All: normal)

**Don't try to take this from me  
**_Don't try to take this from me_  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_  
_  
**Don't try to take this from me**  
_Don't try to take this from me  
_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

_Feels like I'm waking from the dead  
And everyone's been waitin' on me_  
**'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
What it's like to sleep a year away**  
But were we indestructible  
I thought that we could brave it all (all)  
I never thought that what would take me out  
Was hiding down below

_Lost the battle, win the war_  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
**We're starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it  
**  
_If there's a future, we want it_  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
**If there's a future, we want it**  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
_If there's a future, we want it  
_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
**If there's a future, we want it**  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

**Don't try to take this from me  
**_Don't try to take this from me_  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

_Don't try to take this from me_  
**Don't try to take this from me**  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

_Wish I could find a crystal ball  
For the days I feel completely worthless_  
**You know I'd use it all for good  
I would not take it for granted (granted)**  
Instead, I have some memories  
For the days I don't feel anything  
At least they will remember  
Not to make the same mistakes again

_Lost the battle, win the war  
_**I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore**  
We're starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

**If there's a future, we want it**  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
_If there's a future, we want it_  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
**If there's a future, we want it**  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
_If there's a future, we want it_  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

**There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it, this ain't it  
This ain't it  
**_  
There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
But this ain't it, no  
_  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it now  
**(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)  
**  
_If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

When they came off the stage I hugged Sora just like she hugged me. Dan was busy stuffing his face with food and we could all tell Runo wasn't very happy about it.

"That was amazing girls." Keith complimented.

"Yeah you could almost outsell Jenny and Jewels." Dan said his voice almost muffled with all the food in his mouth.

"Almost? What do you mean almost?" Runo asked. Oh no what has Dan done now. "We were way better than those plastic dolls."

"It's getting a little crowded in here. Maybe we should-"

"Take a walk?" I suggested to her.

"Yeah sure." She nodded and we walked out of the café. Dan can handle the bill I'm sure. We continued to walk but I stopped when I felt someone was watching us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an arrow heading towards Sora. On instinct I pulled her out of the way and she clung onto my chest.

"Oh my God thanks Shun." She said. I nodded my head and she let go of me.

"Wanna go to Interspace?" I thought brawling might take her mind off of the fact someone tried to kill her. She nodded her head and we walked to interspace (I don't know how you get there). When we got in a few kids were walking around getting ready to brawl.

"Hey aren't you Sora?" A bunch of kids came up to us. "I'm a huge fan."

"Oh wow I didn't know I had fans." Sora laughed nervously.

"Well why wouldn't you?" One kid asked

"Yeah you're like the best female brawler out there." One of the girls said

"But not as good as Shun." A boy said. Oh no it's like comic con all over again.

"Are you kidding? Did you see their last battle? Sora won." The girl said. "My name is Yuri."

"My name is John." The boy greeted. "And you guys must be here for a rematch."

"No we weren't." We both said

"But the only other reason you two would be here is-" She started and her smile turned into a wide grin. Oh my god.

"Don't tell anyone." Sora pleaded. The two nodded their heads and walked away. There was no way they'd keep that a secret. We continued to walk around when that creep Dylan came over to us and wrapped his arms around Sora. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and he chuckled.

"What do you want Dylan?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Kazami. No need for you to hurt me." Dylan said. I could see Sora's eyes turn from blue to red. I really need to ask her about that.

"I won't hurt you but I can't guarantee that she won't." I said. I let Dylan down and Sora grabbed him and literally threw him across Interspace. He crashed into a building laughing. He is such a creep. Sora was just about to say something when a bunch of reporters started to surround us.

"Is it true that you're dating?" one of the reporters asked

"Shun did you throw the match because she's your girlfriend?" I grabbed my grappling hook and threw it to one of the buildings and grabbed Sora. She held on tight and I swung towards it.

"Maybe I should take you home." I said

"Yeah it's getting a little crowded." She nodded slowly.

**~skipping how they got home~**

"I had a really fun time Shun." She chuckled

"I was worried you wouldn't so um maybe we could hang out again." Oh man I was gonna blow it I knew it. Sora looked through her purse and then started to fumble with her keys. Oh my God. She wants me to kiss her. When she got her keys out and found the right one. Should I lean in?

"Thanks you Shun for a wonderful night." She smiled. I kissed her cheek and she blushed. _Nice work_, I thought. I waved to her and waited until she got into her apartment. Then I walked back to Dan's house. When I got in Dan had a busted lip and a steak up to his eye.

"What did you do?" I teased already knowing the answer.

"Runo and I had some creative differences." He said

"Of course." I smirked which got me a wave of the hand from Dan.

"So how did your date go?" he asked, putting the meat down which revealed his purple and swollen eye. Damn Runo did a number on him.

"It was perfect actually. We went to interspace after we left you guys and then I took her home." I said thinking about tonight's events. Interspace must be blowing up with pictures of me and Sora. After all we were together. Ugh I hate when everyone talks about me on Interspace it's so annoying.

"Oh well that's good. She must have given you her number right?" Dan asked. Her number! Oh man how could I forget to get her number? Dan started laughing and I walked upstairs, completely angry with myself. She probably think I didn't want to contact her ever again. What an idiotic move. Something you would only expect from Dan. I really hope I can find her soon.

* * *

Marie: Oh Shun how could you not ask for her number?

Shun: Ugh! I was caught in the moment, ok? And you have writer's block.

Marie: Yeah so?

Shun: I was hoping you'd start crying and get upset

Marie: …nope no tears. But yeah I have writer's block so anyone have any ideas? But remember I can't use them all. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Marie: OK so I shall do the disclaimer but on a lesser note, am I the only who thinks Gus is gay?!

Gus: I am definitely straight

Marie: Yeah about as straight as a circle. Anyway I do not own Bakugan and breathe the perfume is made up so yeah anyway enjoy oh yeah and there is a bit of a scary scene.

* * *

Chapter 6 (already?)

Snooping around

Narrator's POV

It was a sad and lonely day for the young ninja, Shun Kazami. He lay on Dan's bed playing around with his ninja stars wondering whether he should even bother to find Sora. The girl he was madly in love with but was too worried he had ruined his chances with. Despite his best friend's attempts he had failed to get him out of the room. The best he had done was get Shun to shower but sadly the ninja chose to lay on his friend's bed claiming it was more comfortable than the pull out and even when the pyrus brawler questioned the ventus brawler the only response he got was 'do you really want to question me when I have this in my hands?' obviously referring to the ninja star.

"OK listen Shun you're just making it worse by not going to find her." Dan said to his friend as he pried off the blankets from Shun.

"No she was my first crush and I ruined it." Shun turned over on his side and sighed.

"Come on only I ruin things." Dan started but cut himself off realizing what he said. "OK I don't ruin everything. But come on some kids said they saw her in interspace maybe we'll be able to find her."

"And if we do what do I say to her?" Even though he was still upset Shun managed to get out of bed and put on his jacket. Dan finally thinking he had gotten his best friend's attention ran out the door to their other friend Marucho's house. Shun sighed and grabbed his grappling hook, putting it in a place I have promised to keep secret, hidden under his jacket, which I will never tell anyone about. Upon arriving to the Aquos brawlers house they were told he was to be found in interspace and went there to look for Sora first. Some fans of the brawlers approached them but Shun ignored them.

"Come on Shun be nice," Dan nudged his friend's arm and only got a sigh in reply.

"Have any of you seen Sora?" Shun asked in a very firm voice. _He really loves her doesn't he?_ Dan thought to himself as he and his friend walked over to Marucho's office.

"Hello Dan and Shun," He greeted, "How was your date with Sora?"

"Actually I-" But Shun was cut off by his bubbly friend

"It must have gone very well because some brawlers said that Sora looked very smitten."

"Marucho I-"

"Maybe I could learn a little-"

"MARUCHO SHUN DIDN'T GET HER NUMBER, SO IN HINDSIGHT THE DATE WENT AWFUL." Dan shouted and it wasn't until then that Taylean realized he had probably destroyed his partner's trust in him because it was only then that Drago pointed out Taylean was on the announcer button and the whole of interspace had known the events of Shun's date.

"TAYLEAN!" Shun shouted almost as loud as his best friend. "My life is so over."

"Wow Shun could you be anymore emo?" Paige said as she walked into the room with Rafe following behind her.

"Not now Paige he's suffering from heartbreak." Dan sighed trying to get his friend to feel a little better by giving him smile.

"We kind of heard." Rafe rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Shun groaned and knocked his head into the hardest thing closet to him which happened to be a mug.

"I need to clean my head." Shun groaned as he walked out of Marucho's office and another crash was heard. Dan shook his head and decided to follow making sure his friend didn't kill himself. Dan soon found Shun sitting outside one of those cafes in interspace and sat down with him.

"Shun come on can we please try one more place?" Dan pleaded

"Fine but where?" Shun asked putting down his drink. Dan zipped his lips and walked with Shun to interspaces' exit. They continued to walk until finally the two reached Misaki's café and Dan began to call out for Sora. This earned his ear being pulled by Runo.

"Sora isn't here!" Runo shouted to her boyfriend who despite their differences she liked him, a lot.

"Then where is she?" Shun asked as he grabbed the bluenettes shoulders and gently shook her.

"She went to go 'find herself'! She left her phone, laptop and Bakugan who refuses to pop up." Runo explained.

"That's because it's Naga!" Dan shouted as he grabbed the Bakugan but was soon pushed out of the way by Shun. Shun ran off, Taylean on his shoulder and Naga in his pocket. When he reached the Kuso's house he ran into Dan's room and put Naga on Dan's desk. Shun took a seat on the bed and soon enough Dan ran into the room and sat on the spiny chair and wheeled it next to the bed.

"OK bad cop, good cop?" Dan asked. Shun nodded and Dan grabbed the lamp from his desk and pointed it straight at Naga.

"OK Naga, talk what have you done to Sora?" Shun said in a very firm voice once again. Dan whimpered and Shun rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was bad cop." He whined. Shun shook his head at his best friend and continued to interrogate Naga.

"Hm I don't know what Sora sees in you Kazami." Naga finally talked and even though he didn't say the nicest thing to Shun he did say something.

"Just tell us where Sora is!" Dan shouted. Even though he didn't care much for Sora he did care about his best friend who seems very heart broken.

"But why wouldn't she take you with her?" Shun asked. There was something not right. On Sora's profile it stated that she never went anywhere without Naga because they are more than partner's they're best friends.

"That's what confused me as well she just went up and left me with the Misaki girl." Naga explained as he rolled around. Taylean and Drago jumped onto the table and rolled next to Naga.

"Maybe there's more to this than I thought." Taylean sighed. Shun picked him up and his suitcase and began to throw his belonging into it.

"Shun where are you going?" Dan asked.

"Dan I need to go back home and get ready to look for Sora." Shun said when he finally packed up his suitcase. Dan nodded even though he knew his friend was only going back for his grandpa's cellar which was full of sake. Shun walked to Marucho's house and Kato readied the plane to take him home.

"Are you sure you need to go Master Shun?" Baron asked.

"Yes I do I'll see you all later." Shun waved and got into the plane.

**~skipping plane ride~**

"Aw Shun you're home!" His grandpa greeted as he walked through the gates. Shun remained silent and headed to the house. The only thing keeping him going was the fact there was sake in the cellar of the house. If not then he would of probably just gone straight after Sora.

"Oh yeah Shun there was a girl here." Shun ignored his grandfather. _Probably just another fangirl_, Shun thought to himself. He headed to his room and put his suitcase there, then continued on his way to the cellar.

"Now what was her name again?" His grandpa stroked his chin as if that would help, "Selena? Soar? Sky Blossom?" That last one made Shun forget all about the sake and turned completely to look at his grandfather.

"You mean Saki Sora?" he asked slowly just to make sure he got it right.

"Yes that's her! She said she knew you and left a note." Upon hearing this Shun almost jumped out of his skin. His lost lover has now been found, kind of. Gramps gave Shun the note and his smile disappeared when he read it.

_Hi Shun. _

_Everything is alright. _

_Lots has happened since last night. _

_Please don't worry none of this has to do with you. _

_My heart is a little heavy so I just need to let go of some things. _

_Everything is alright, ok?_

_Very upset I had to leave you_

_Everyone must miss me right? Well not everyone_

_Xavier I love that name. lol sorry babe that was random_

_Ok so I have to go_

_Save me a space in your heart when I get back ok? _

_Love Saki Sora. 3_

Shun went into the cellar and grabbed a bottle of sake. He went to his room and took a sip from the bottle. He logged onto his computer and three people popped onto his computer screen.

"Shun you've already brought out the sake?" Keith asked.

"Shut up ok I'm not in the mood." Shun groaned, his eyes closed as the bottle came in to contact with his lips. The warmish liquid sliding down his throat. His heart was aching but for only one thing or should I say person. Dan, Keith and Marucho sighed as they have never seen Shun so depressed. "She left a note."

"Let's see it." Marucho said. Shun lifted up the note and the smell of Sora's perfume filled the air along with something else.

"Ugh something smells funny." Shun spat as the horrid smell filled his nostrils. It was so powerful it took over the smell of Sora's perfume.

"What does it smell like?" Dan asked. Suddenly interested in the strange smell coming from Sora's note.

"It smells like some weird apple and honey scent." Shun scoffed.

"Hm the only perfume that smells like that is called 'Breathe'." Marucho announced. The older males ignored the fact that Marucho would know anything about perfumes and continued to listen to what the young Aquos brawler had to say. "But they only sell it in vestal and it's very expensive."

"Mira do you know any perfumes called breathe?" Keith shouted to his sister who was sitting behind him on the couch.

"Oh yes it's wonderful. When I was with apart of the vexos I remember always smelling it, I think it's Mylene's?" The subterra brawler asked more than said.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence Sora had it?" Marucho shrugged.

"Maybe. Anyway Shun you should get some sleep now!" Dan shouted at his friend. Shun nodded and shut off his laptop without saying bye to his friends. He put the empty bottle of sake down and went to sleep on his bed. The whole night he only had dreams of Sora.

Somewhere in bay view Dan was rolling around in his bed. The pyrus brawler had been suffering nightmares which for some reason seemed to contain Sora chained against a wall crying in a ball gown.

"_Shun save me! Dan, Keith! Anyone please! I don't want to. Noooooooo!" She shouted. The sound of crying echoed throughout the room and Dan soon found himself in a ball room. Sora at the end of an alter in a tear stained dress her hair in a messy bun. But for some reason she didn't seem to be upset more like she was happy but crying at the same time. And you probably won't believe me when I say this but she seemed to be chanting some weird words._

"_Sora are-are you ok?" Dan asked the young girl._

"_Are you kidding I'm more than happy!" She laughed like a crazed maniac._

"_But Sora."_

"_*laugh* I'm happy! Can't you see my beautiful smile?" She asked flashing pearly white fangs. Before Dan knew it Sora launched herself at him and was now eating him alive. When she was done. Dan's insides became his outsides and his eyes were wide opened. Sora smiled and walked off towards a man in a suit._

"_Did I do good?" Sora asked_

"_You did excellent my love." The suited man laughed._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dan shouted. He checked his stomach and everything was still inside of him. "It was just a dream. I think?"

* * *

Marie: ok so Dan's dream was somewhat Slenderman inspired. But anyway I hope you have enjoyed oh and there is a secret message in Sora's letter. First on to decode it will get a shout out in the next chapter. Online user or not.

Shun: I just want my Sora back ;_;

Dan: did you see what she did to me? I don't want that psycho back!

Marie: She's not as bad as me.

Dan & Shun: You're right


	7. NOTE MUST READ

Hey you guys. If anyone is still reading this then I suggest you go read my other story. Meeting gramps. It takes place during end of hapter 5 and begining of chapter 6 so I think you should go read it, before going on to any of the next chapters. When I update, lol. So Masky wanna help encourage some of my readers to go read it?

"Um well as Marie has said I suggest you go read meeting gramps as well. Unless you don't want the next chapters to make sense."

"Thanks Masky anyway please go and read it. Thank you very much."


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Also there is a bit of a rough hurt/love scene in this chapter if that's what you can call it.

Chapter 7

How to annoy the Vexos

Narrator's POV

"OK hold up so you're kidnapping me. But why?" Sora asked as she was swung from side to side, the chains around her ankles making a clanking sound. This annoyed the two vestals, deeply. I mean that was like the twentieth time she asked them.

"Can I kill her?" Lync asked

"As much as I want to say yes sadly we cannot." Mylene sighed. If she could kill Sora she would have a long time ago. But this was all Sora's plan. She might as well have a little fun at least until she had to go and meet Hydron.

"You still haven't answered my question." Sora whined and continued to swing from side to side. "And why am I upside down?"

"Because…why is she upside down?" Lync asked no one in particular and pushed Sora, making her swing even more. "You know what this is fun."

"I swear if you do not stop that I will fucking kill your stupid ass." Sora swore and Lync still continued to push her.

"We are kidnapping you because Hydron needs to marry you to become king." Mylene said "And well you're upside down because I thought it would be funny to watch you turn pink."

Sora took a deep breath and her cheeks became as big as a squirrel's. She continued like this until her eyes started to close and finally they closed. At first Mylene thought she was joking until Sora's eyes didn't open. Lync also looked worried and shook the, probably dead, female. Sora's eyes popped open and she smiled. Taking a deep breath, Sora said,

"OH EM GEE…I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU GUYS WOULD WAKE ME UP!" She shouted causing Mylene to make their ship swerve to the side.

"Fucking hell I'm going to kill her!" Mylene jumped from the driver's seat and attacked Sora violently. Sora's chains broke and the two continued to fight it out, will Lync tried to drive the ship himself. Putting the ship on auto-pilot Lync proceeded to stop the fight and only ending up with three scratches and a swollen eye.

"Finally we're here." Lync sighed in happiness. Outside waiting for them were Volt, Shadow and Hydron who as usual was twirling his hair. Sora walked out of the ship gracefully not a single scratch on her but as for Lync and Mylene. They looked like a bunch of cats attacked them.

"Ah Sora my love you're here." Hydron bowed and took Sora's hand kissing it gently. Sora took her hand back and smacked Hydron across the face. A bright red print was on his cheek (the one on his face).

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you said 'Sora smack me across the face as if your life depended on it'." Sora laughed.

"No matter it was an honest mistake." Hydron said, "As you can see I have taken over your castle."

Sora walked passed Hydron and looked at the castle. The place she once called her home, now had Hydron and the vexos living in it. "Gee well it's been nice seeing ya Hydron but I'm leaving. Lync, Mylene it was awesome attacking you but I have a wonderful guy friend to get back to."

"Haha…Sora you crack me up…no you don't get it." Hydron said the last part sounding serious. Sora turned back to face Hydron and sighed.

"I'd rather be locked in the dungeon." She said. Two guards ran up to her and locked her arms in chains then dragged her to face Hydron. Sora spat on his face and he cringed. Slapping her across the face.

"You will treat me with respect from now on." Hydron growled which scared everyone. "Bring that thing to the castle."

**Sora's POV**

Hydron slapped me. He slapped me and it hurt like a bitch. I looked down at the ground feeling so hurt and lost. How could this happen? If only I had stayed with mother and taken over as queen of the Bakugan. This would have never happened. Hydron started off towards the castle and the guards and vexos followed behind him, dragging me along with them. When we got inside everything in the castle was still the same.

"Take her to my chambers and leave her there." Hydron sighed as he sat on the throne. The guards dragged me away and we headed for Hydron's room. In there the guards unchained me and left.

"Man my cheeks still hurts." I said as I rubbed it. The stinging feeling started to go away. "Shun I'm so sorry I left you. Maybe I can still communicate with you somehow." I sat down and tried to concentrate on Shun. _Man Shun why is your mind such a puzzle? OK maybe Marucho…Nope your mind is to complicated _I thought.

**Dan's POV**

Sora why did you have to leave Shun like that? Oh man he is so depressed right now. We were in interspace with Mira, Runo and Marucho.

"Maybe we should go look in Neathia." Mira sighed

"No I asked Fabia to look there for me." Shun sighed.

"Marucho hey let's see the note again." Marucho said and Shun gave him the note. He read over it at least a thousand times. Afterwards he rewrote the note himself and I started to get worried.

"Look at this." Marucho started "The way the note is written."

"Does anyone else have a headache?" Shun asked randomly. Marucho nodded and then continued to read through the note. He cut off the very first letters of each sentence and the note read. 'Help me vexos.'

"I'm gonna kill them!" Shun shouted running out of Marucho's office. I chased after him and managed to catch up to his speed. I ran in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Shun wait come on we have to think this throu-" But I was cut off by a sharp pain in my head. I grabbed it in pain and fell to the floor.

*In dream*

"Dan is that you?" A voice asked.

"Mag Mel are you back?" I asked preparing to fight

"No it's me Sora."

"Why didn't you go into Shun or Marucho's mind?" I asked still wondering if it was really Sora.

"Because theirs were too complicated yours on the other hand was really easy to get in to."

"Yep you are definitely Sora." I sighed.

"Ignoring that comment" The voice shouted, "listen I'm in ves-"

"What? I can't hear you."

"Hydron he…I need your help…powers…take over…Shun…I have to go." Sora said and I was snapped out of my dream. Shun stood above me as I laid on the floor in pain.

"What happened?" He asked

"Sora is in well I think Vestal I couldn't hear her properly."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to vestal!" Mira shouted. Shun and I nodded and we headed home.

**Sora's POV-a few minutes ago-**

"Listen Dan I'm in vestal." I said, "Hydron he kidnapped me. I need your help he wants my powers to take over the universe. Tell Shun I miss him ok. I have to go."

Hydron came into the room and looked at me funny. I looked out the window and sighed. How could he be keeping me here like this? I was human… kind of.

"Change into this." He said handing me a red floral kimono with a poofy skirt and black flats. Two ladies came into the room and pushed me behind a cover thing. I changed into the dress and put on the flats. Then the two vestal ladies took me to the dresser table with the mirror and put on my makeup. I sighed and turned to face Hydron.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled

"Why are you making me dress like this?" I asked. The two ladies left and Hydron turned to me. Next thing I knew I was against the wall, Hydron looked deep into my eyes as if trying to find something deep within me. I turned my head but he roughly pushed me against the wall and kissed me. His teeth gently bit my lips wanting to gain entrance. I refused and he squeezed my butt causing me to gasp. He proceeded to untie the bow from the back of my dress and the top fell. I was almost completely undressed when there was a knock at the door. Thank God. I ran to the bathroom and put on my dress. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and I could tell there were scratches on my back from Hydron trying to rip my dress off.

"Shun please save me." I whispered to myself. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Dan: Marie is a bit busy so she said I can do the disclaimer.

Marie: Um first of all I'm right here. Second I told Keith he could do the disclaimer.

Dan: Ugh after all the things I let you do to me in this chapter?

Marie: You mean nothing. You didn't even say anything in this chapter

Dan: -_-"

Spectra: Marie does not own Bakugan battle brawlers. Hallelujah!

Marie: On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

Reunion

Sora's POV

Sometime late at night I woke up and left the bathroom. I really hope I can still remember this place. Um let's see I'm in the north wing so the throne room is to my left…and behind that is the secret room. As I exited the room all the lights in the castle where off so I light a little flame that followed me around.

After getting to the throne room there it was. The wall. But not just any wall, it was a secret wall. Mother made it as a kind of hideaway for Masquerade and I. Luckily Masquerade wouldn't be there, after all he left and then just disappeared off the face of the planet. I looked around but no one was there. Through the wall on the other side of the room was a couch and thank God a computer.

"Finally something to contact Shun." I whispered to myself and ran to it. Damn it's not even connected. I plugged it in and the screen flashed. Come on you guys. Finally I connected to Marucho's computer and there they were. Shun, Dan, Marucho and Baron.

"Shun-kun!" I shouted

"Sora is that really you?" Shun asked

"Yeah Shun it's me. Listen I don't know how long I can be here but for but I'm in Vestal and I-" but the screen switched off. "No No no no no! Why?"

"Well I think I can answer that."

"Who said that?" I asked looking around, and then I saw him. Masquerade, I thought he was dead.

"You thought wrong sister." He laughed.

Hell No

* * *

Marie: I apologize that this chapter is really short.

Dan: I didn't even say anything

Shun: neither did I

Marie: Shut up ok you crazy dumbasses.

Shun&Dan: o_0

Marie: Tune in next time to see the bakugan battle brawlers in chapter 9.

Dan: that's my thing.


	10. Explanation

"OK so someone asked 'isn't Masquerade Alice?" I said "Which is not a problem it was my fault for not explaining properly. So in this story Masquerade is now his own human because after Alice let him go he was free to roam around as his own person and came back to the castle before Hydron took over. And he hid in the dugeon and wall behind the throne room."

"You're making me sound like a wimp." Masquerade whined

"Oh please atleast you're in the story." I said walking away. "I hope that cleared things up."


	11. Chapter 9

**Marie: OK to make up for the super short chapter here is a longer one.**

**Sora: Why must Masquerade have to still be alive?**

**Masquerade: Because (in Darkvader voice) I am your brother.**

**Sora: No, Masky just No. Anyway…**

**Marie: …I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Survival

Author's POV

"Dear sister why do you hate me?" Masquerade asked his twin sister as she gave him death glares. Sora looked away from her brother. It's not that she hated him; well that's exactly what it is. The thought of Masquerade actually sickened her. But being the non-mature person she is she just couldn't hide her strong hatred for him.

"I have many reason how much time do you have?" Sora said smugly. This got her an eye roll from her twin even though she could not see it. He was definitely not pleased with her actions towards him but Masquerade wasn't really that concerned about why his sister hated him more like he was concerned about why she was there.

"So why are you here?" Sora asked her brother. "Although I'm sure you were wondering the same thing about me."

"Well yeah you go first." Masquerade said.

"OK I know you don't care but, Hydron kidnapped me and wants me so he can become king and also for my powers, any ideas about that?"

"Give him what he wants and then stab him in the back." Masquerade said plainly.

"Um by that you mean?" Sora asked.

"Flirt, be sweet, as if you love him then literally stab him in the back." Masquerade chuckled at the thought of Hydron getting stabbed straight in the back with a butcher knife. "Maybe I should do that to him."

"Listen Masquerade you can't solve all your problems by murdering people." Sora sighed as she looked at her brother. Through the visible part of his face you could see Masquerade grinning evilly. "But for a blonde that is a pretty good idea."

"Oh Wow a dumb blonde joke that's so original." Masky-Chan said sarcastically. "But go back to him. Be a flirt and come back and tell me what happened, but don't overdo it. OK?"

"Fine then we'll see." Sora nodded and walked through the wall, poking her head through it to check if anyone was there. She walked out and headed back to her room where Hydron was laying on the bed reading a book.

"Hello my love where did you go?" Hydron asked not taking his eyes off of the book in his hands. Sora ignored Hydron and walked to the closet where she found a night gown. Heading to the bathroom Sora looked back to Hydron and smiled. After changing Sora came out in her slightly see through night gown and sat next to Hydron laying her head on his shoulder.

"Where did you go Sora?" Hydron asked once again.

"I was just sitting in the throne room and I felt bad for being so mean. Then it hit me and I realized I do love you." She said. Hydron almost choked, on what I don't really know, and looked at Sora as if she had grown two heads. Hydron went back to reading his book almost as if he hadn't heard the young princess correctly and just decided to pretend it didn't happen.

"Oh come on Sora you're playing me at the strings." Hydron said rolling his eyes. Sora knew she was losing Hydron's attention so she unbuttoned a few buttons of Hydron's shirt and then started draw lines on his-and you probably wouldn't believe this-abs. Who knew Hydron was so toned; Sora thought to herself and continued to trace his abs until she finally slightly pulled down his pajama trousers and kissed his v-line.

"Oh really Hydron? Are you saying you don't like this?" Sora asked and played with Hydron's hair.

"Sora we both know you don't love me so j-j-j" But Hydron couldn't finish his sentence as Sora kissed, sucked and licked his neck over and over again.

"So just what?" Sora teased and turned over pretending to go to sleep. Hydron was left dumbfound. Had Sora really fallen in love with him?

* * *

**Marie: OK I'm sorry if it's awful, but bear with me**

**Shun: How could you let Sora do that?**

**Marie: Don't worry Shun she still loves you. Anyway…I hope to be able to update sooner.**


	12. I AM SO SORRY BUT

I shall be deleting this story and starting a new one with Sora so no worries. I will be deleting this story next week and publishing the new one aftwewards. Thank you for all the follows, faves and reviews.


End file.
